Simon Bowman
Simon Bowman is a Welsh actor and singer. Biography Born in Cardiff, Wales, Bowman studied at Mountview Theatre School and became recognised for his roles in musical theatre. However he also appeared on television on several variety shows, and played Brian Rossington in Doctors. Singing Bowman made his first major singing role as Young Elvis in Are You Lonesome Tonight? before taking over as Marius in Les Misérables. He also originated the role of Chris in Miss Saigon. Bowman played Ché in Evita, both Raoul and The Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera and returned to Les Misérables as Jean Valjean, singing at the show's 25th anniversary. Stage Are You Lonesome Tonight? (1985)(originated the role) *Heartbreak Hotel (solo) *That's Alright Mama (solo) *I Don't Care If the Sun Don't Shine (solo) *Loving You (duet) *Blue Suede Shoes (solo) *Hound Dog (solo) *One Night With You (solo) *All Shook Up (solo) *Jailhouse Rock (solo) *Are You Lonesome Tonight? (duet) Les Misérables (1986) *Look Down (contains solo lines) *ABC Cafe/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade *Eponine's Errand (contains solo lines) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *The Death of Gavroche *The Final Battle *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (solo) *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) *Epilogue (contains solo lines) They're Playing Our Song (1988) *Fallin' (solo) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *Fill in the Words (contains solo lines) *They're Playing Our Song (reprise) Just So (198?) *Aboriginally I (contains solo lines) *Leaps and Bounds (contains solo lines) *Leaps and Bounds (reprise)(solo) *Finale Miss Saigon (1989) *The Heat is On in Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Transaction (contains solo lines) *The Dance (contains solo lines) *Why, God, Why? (solo) *This Money's Yours (duet) *Sun and Moon (duet) *The Telephone Song (duet) *The Deal (duet) *The Wedding Ceremony (contains solo lines) *Thuy's Arrival (contains solo lines) *Last Night of the World (duet) *The Revelation (duet) *Fall of Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) The Phantom of the Opera (1994) Raoul de Chagny *Prologue (solo) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo limes) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) The Phantom *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (2000) *Work Song (contains solo lines) *On Parole (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Soliloquy (solo) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (contains solo lines) *Who Am I? (solo) *Come With Me (duet) *Confrontation (duet) *The Well Scene (duet) *The Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *Bring Him Home (solo) *The Second Attack (contains solo lines) *The Sewers (duet) *Every Day (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Confession (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue *Bring Him Home: The Four Valjeans (contains solo lines) Evita (?) *Oh What a Circus (contains solo lines) *Good Night and Thank You (contains solo lines) *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *Peron's Latest Flame (contains solo lines) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On The Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *High Flying Adored (duet) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *The Actress Hasn't Learned the Lines (You'd Like to Hear)(contains solo lines) *And the Money Kept Rolling In (And Out)(contains solo lines) *A Waltz for Eva and Ché (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) *Lament (contains solo lines) Albums One Night With You (2009) *Can't Help Falling in Love (solo) *High Flying Adored (solo) *The Last Night of the World (duet) *One Night With You (solo) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *Bring Him Home (solo) *Falling (solo) *She's Always a Woman (solo) *The Least of My Troubles (solo) *Breakthru (solo) *I Only Want to Say (solo) *Funny (solo) *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (solo) *Why God Why? (solo) *The Next Time (solo) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Oh, What a Circus (solo) *Who Wants to Live Forever? (solo) Gallery bowmanelvis.jpg|'Young Elvis' in Are You Lonesome Tonight? cainebowman.jpg|'Cosette' and Marius Pontmercy in Les Misérables. bowmanchris.jpg|'Chris Scott' in Miss Saigon. bowmanraoul.jpg|'Raoul de Chagny' in The Phantom of the Opera. bowmanphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' and Christine Daáe in The Phantom of the Opera. bowmanvaljean.jpg|'Jean Valjean' in Les Misérables. Onenightwithyou.jpg|'One Night With You.' Bowman, Simon Bowman, Simon Bowman, Simon